


Brontide

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Short, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Pickles is woken up during a thunderstorm.





	Brontide

Normally Pickles was a heavy sleeper. But the loud thunder had been keeping him up for hours. Toki had broken into his room several hours prior, saying it was too damn loud and he needed some company. The rhythm guitarist was at the foot of his bed doodling in a coloring book as he scanned the pages of a book about the history of poison.

This was, of course, until a knock rang out from his bedroom door.

"Alright, gimme a second." Another knock. Pickles opened the door to Skwisgaar, Nathan, and Murderface, who were all huddled together, trembling like baby birds. "Fuck's up wit' you?"

"Lemme in."

"Nate'n." Pickles stared at the three. "What is this."

"Lemme in."

"...'s it a nightmare?"

"Nup." 

"Thunderstorm?"

"Yeah."

"'sch too damn loud 'n schcary, I'm- I'm gonna get electrocuted!"

It was then that another crack of thunder rang out. The three dashed towards the bed, diving underneath Pickles' covers and completely disrupting Toki's coloring. Pickles sighed. He should've expected this. He pulled up the covers, seeing the boys unceremoniously piled on top of one another and hugging together. "Piiiickleeesschhh, isch looouuud..." Nathan was quiet. Skwisgaar appeared to be crying his eyes out.

"Alright, alright. Chill out. Everythin's fine."

"Skwisgaar, you's gon's push me off de beds!"

"Shuts de fucks up!" Skwisgaar's outburst was much less threatening due to the fact that it was shouted through tears. "Dis ams an emorgencies!"

"Guys. Guys. No arguin' in my bedroom." Pickles sat against his pillows. "C'mere, y'big dorks." They all curled around him like kittens, Murderface with a thumb wedged in his mouth. "Here. S'alright. Everythin's gonna be fine." Nathan whined, pressing his head into Pickles' chest.

"...Warm."

"Yeh, I guess I am." 

Nathan nuzzled deep into the blankets, Skwisgaar crawling on top of him. Murderface sat on Pickles' other side, thumb jammed into his mouth. "Git yer sleep."

"God ams wit' yous." Toki spoke.

"Thasch a weird fuckin' thing to schay."

"Well, sorries."

"C'mon." Pickles patted Murderface's head, the bassist yawning wide like a kitten. "'s all good."


End file.
